Consequences
by anatagasuki
Summary: “You love me too. Not in the same way, I know. But he’s not your whole life either. Not anymore. Maybe he once was, but he left. And now he’s just going to have to deal with the consequence of that choice--me.”


Title: Consequences  
Author: anatagasuki  
Genre: Drama/Romance  
Summary: "You love me too. Not in the same way, I know. But he's not your whole life either. Not anymore. Maybe he once was, but he left. And now he's just going to have to deal with the consequence of that choice--me."  
Notes: Told in Jacob's PoV. From the day Jacob met Bella at the beach to the point of kissing her. _**It seems tad boring, but it's really mostly narrative.**_ The poem itself is 754 words.  
Disclaimers: Stephanie Meyer just sold me Twilight series copyright for a stinking pair of socks. Oh, I wish.

I hear you say hello and turn on me  
You didn't seem as happy as you try to be  
You slowly walk beside me along the shore  
Pretend that I don't know what you're rooting for

I look at you from afar with fevered hope  
I see him standing next to you and I can cope  
Devastated as I am that moment  
I was careful not to show you my torment

In the midst of the forest, below the pouring rain  
Your absence in Forks is driving me insane  
Uley spots you slumped numb on the ground  
And I knew you'd need me to stick around

For months end you stay in a trance  
The weight crushing on your hunched stance  
Listless and lifeless, your father claims  
For who is your life was lost to the flames

Then, one brilliant day I saw you coming  
In a single smile you sent my heart fumbling  
You ask me a favor that I graciously granted  
I would've given you everything you wanted

For weeks I feel you warm up to me  
You're not as unresponsive, as I see  
We spent days together, laughing and happy  
As you dance in my rejoicing melody

But then you drove down and injured yourself  
A glint in your eye escapes from its shelf  
You look up at me, bleeding but awed  
And I see the mask that you wore was flawed

But I continued in loving you so  
Cherishing the part of you that I know  
You didn't say yes, but stayed by my side  
And to me your secrets you can confide

Then the ripples came to change my being  
A wolf emerged, volatile and seething  
I cannot be with you but I knew in my heart  
There's nothing which could tear us apart

I broke my promise; hurt you again and again  
I believed nothing can be done then  
But you searched for me and made me see  
You could love a monster that was me

When I thought it was over, I heard a voice  
A sound I only reckon as vampire noise  
Never realizing it could change my life  
That my words would set us in this strife

I begged, I cried, I hold onto you  
But you shook me away and chose between us two  
I gave everything but my efforts were in vain  
For your love for him had not even a strain

When you left, all my hopes shattered behind you  
Waiting for nothing to pick the heart you once sew  
You loved me, but it was never enough  
But you still had me with my own love as my cuff

I saw his face, a surge of anger flares  
But still your affections he ensnares  
You have clearly made your final choice  
I was only left with a love to voice

I decide you can't have it both ways  
Though I long to see your face  
Weren't you the one who made the choice here?  
I shouldn't be hearing my heart so loud and clear

So I decide to believe in us still  
Deep inside you love me; awaken it I will  
You say you love him, I agree  
You say he's your whole life, I don't set you free

You ask me why, what's its worth?  
Haven't I had all the pains on earth?  
I took your chin; I can't look away too  
I'd let you know I'm not giving up on you

Until your heart stops beating, I will fight  
Until you end your life and shy away from light  
Until your skin turns ice-cold in temperature  
Until human blood sends you into a frenzy rapture

I will fight; fight harder while I still can  
For I have hesitated over us back then  
I do not think, I crush my lips into yours  
In a way I can't when I'm in all fours

You struggle against me; you prove me your point  
But I did not let go of even one joint  
You stopped and stood mutely, I smile at you  
You're livid but I know you'd think this through

Years back, yes, he has been your life  
And there was no hope of you as my wife  
But when he left, he left a hole  
And I was the one who kept you whole

And so now I knew I'd stake my claim  
I have the love that no one can tame  
I was your sun when absent were your senses  
He came back but had to pay the consequences


End file.
